Forbidden Love
by Smileyxox
Summary: Set during New Moon, however Bella never thought of going to find Jacob. Probably because she has someone else now, who just happens to be a member of a very powerful guard, protecting a very powerful family...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I kinda have a history for starting a story and then not finishing it. Sorry but I was born a procrastinator, and I will always be a procrastinator. Anyways I really like the idea of this story, and I'm going to try to stick with it. Love you all lots, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Really now? Do you **really** think I'd be writing this if I was Stephanie Meyer?

The sky these days usually reflected Bella's mood. Rainy, gray and miserable. Most the time it didn't change either. Just like Bella. Ever since he left.

She still remembers that day.

The day he left.

The day her entire world came crashing down.

The day she became numb, and almost non-existent. A zombie, completely void of emotion. All emotion but pain, loss, misery, and heartbreak.

Bella sighed leaning back on her bed and closing her eyes. She didn't want to think about that day. She was already in enough pain without the constant reminder of what had happened.

It was Sunday, the worst day of the week. She never had enough to do to take her mind off of _him_. Never enough to keep her distracted.

So she had started odd habits. Things she'd do on Sundays that would make sure her mind was occupied. And by odd I do mean _odd_. Like looking up the origins of her family name online. Or driving to her school and sitting in the parking lot and counting the number of shingles on the roofs of all the buildings of her school. Her personal favorite though: driving to the SeaTac airport in Seattle and just watching planes take off.

It was somewhat time-consuming and very loud in the airport, but she loved to imagine where the planes were going, or what the people on them were like. It soon became one of Bella's favorite pastimes.

And so that was why she found herself just a few hours later sitting in the airport staring blankly out at the line-up of 6 planes out on the tarmac. She was sitting in a viewing area, right in front of a huge window, which made the entire wall she was in front of.

It was the off-season and not many people were traveling, so the airport was very empty. In fact, Bella was the only person sitting in the viewing area, her only company being a random passer by.

Bella watched as a huge Air Continental plane tool off down the runway. It charged forward faster and faster, the sound its engine made was deafening, like an elephant ramming into a cliff.

She closed her eyes, feeling the floor shaking, and the sound waves vibrating through her body. The sound got stronger, and stronger, her body was shakier and shakier, until finally…lift off. She opened her eyes again just in time to see the plain sail up in the sky.

Also just in time to see out of her peripheral vision someone sitting down at the other end of her row of seats. She didn't bother to look over at them, because she could care less really about who was sitting there. That's the way she had been ever since…

'_No' _Bella frantically shook her head back and forth to stop her train of thought. She wouldn't let her mind go there, not after the good afternoon she'd had. The aching hole in her chest had almost stopped pounding. She had almost forgotten that it was there.

Almost.

Desperate for something to distract her mind she thought more about the stranger at the end of the row. Bella wondered what they were like, what their name was, what they did for a living, and why they were here. She didn't really care about that person; she just liked to guess, to make up imaginary lives for people. It was almost like by making up their lives, she could control the way that people lived from day to day.

Almost like, by making up their lives, she could make up for hers. The one that would never truly be lived.

The searing pain in her chest was a quick reminder that her thoughts weren't allowed to go down that road. Almost unconsciously she slipped her arms around her waist. Desperate for something else to think about she snuck a peek over at her companion. And her heart stopped cold.

AN: WOOHOO! First chapter is done! PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me! Try and guess who you think this mystery person is! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay I have Chapter 2 for you! It is 12:44 am eastern time here and I have been working my butt off ont his s y'all better enjoy it! AND I would really appreciate you reviews whether they be flames, constructive criticsm, comments, or random thoughts on the hottness of the Cullen men. (And I know everyone loves that last one!) Okay that's all for now so enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight..."

He was so astoundingly gorgeous. In that moment in time, nothing could compare to his beauty. His angular jaw, his high cheekbones and prominent nose. His dark tousled hair, his completely white complexion, and the way his dark jeans and baggy t-shirt fit over his well-built body.

He was so beautiful. I couldn't help but ogle at his perfection. Even _**his**_ perfection and grace could not compare to this guy's.

I winced, waiting for the hole in m chest to rip open and begin throbbing again. But to my shock and delight, it didn't. I could only feel the shadow of the place where the pain had used to be.

I looked down where my hands were hovering over my mid-section. I realized my mouth was hanging open, and I quickly regained my composure and shut my mouth. Whether the reason for my unlatched jaw had been the fact that I had thought about _**him**_ without feeling pain, or that I had just laid eyes on the most beautiful angel to occupy the earth I did not know.

It was almost unrealistic the absolute perfection of his beauty. I had to glance back over at him to make sure he was real. And when I did I saw that he was. He sat there unmoving, staring out at the planes. I hadn't seen such beauty since…since him.

Since Edward.

The amazing ness of being able to think that name and not suffer…I marveled at it. And although I didn't understand much about it, I somehow knew that the ease of his memory was connected to this boy. If you ask me how I knew this, I'll tell you that I have no idea. I just knew.

But that didn't mean that I wasn't confused. The sheer exquisiteness of this boy couldn't be the reason for the simplicity of thinking of Edward. There was no way he was connected to Edward…was there.

Almost as though I could get more insight from looking at him, I turned and snuck a peek at my companion. And I froze in my spot for the second time that day, although this time not out of wonder, but out of horror.

Because when I turned to look at the mysterious stranger, my eyes locked with a pair of bright crimson orbs.

My eyes widened with fear, my pulse quickened and my mouth fell open. He noticed all of this of course, and more. I watched him as he took in my appearance. My pale skin, sunken in cheeks and eyes, and the dark circles under my eyes that looked like shadows on the moon. He noticed my weight loss, how tiny my waist was and how my clothes bagged off me. And then surprised me.

Because he smirked.

That's all he did. He met my eyes and he smirked. Almost seeming smug in an "I told you so way" that I didn't understand.

At least I didn't understand until he opened his handsome mouth, raised his eyebrows and said in his unbearably honey-sweet voice the sentence that would change my existence forever.

"Well that's what you get for falling in love with a vampire."

And that's when I blacked out.

AN: Sooo...waht do you think? I mean who is this mystery guy? Don't get me wrong he is **_fine_**... but who is he? Any thoughts? Well if you do so happen to have some allow me to direct yo to the little purple button to the bottom lefthand corner of your screen.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes thank you I do realize that the last author's note I wrote was ridiculously retarded. Haha! Oh well it made people laugh (especially me) so it's ok. Anyways here is the next chapter so please read, enjoy, review, repeat etc. Any predications, comments, or questions? Post it in a review sil vous plait! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or anything else belonging to Stephenie Meyer.

So soft….the bed was so soft. I absolutely did not want to get up. I rolled over sighing, nestling into the silky pillows and drawing the silken comforter around myself. I sighed again annoyed by the thought of getting up. I would have to get up, clean myself, get dressed, make breakfast, rush off to school for a day of boring, mind numbing, and useless studying.

I could feel the sunlight streaming through the window, burning behind my eyelids urging me to get up. A soft breeze came along with it and played in my hair.

Relishing in the peace of the moment a small smile grew on my lips. It wasn't really big enough to be considered a smile, but it was close.

Unfortunately, the moment had to end. I knew that if I wanted to make it to school on time I would have to get up. Now.

But then slowly, something dawned over me. Sudden realizations seeping through my mind.

My sheets weren't silk.

It was supposed to be rainy, not sunny.

And I hadn't left my window open last night.

In fact, I didn't remembering being in my room at all last night.

My eyes snapped open as the memories floated through my head. The airport. The beyond beautiful man. The red eyes. And a cunning and biting remark.

"_Well that's what you get for falling in love with a vampire."_

I slowly pulled the comforter (which at the time was not all that comforting to the thoughts in my head) down over my face. I noticed, while doing this the color of it.

Blood red.

I took this as a very foreboding sign.

And with good reason once I saw what surrounded me.

I was in a huge king size bed with blood red sheets. All the decorative pillows were black. The walls were the same color red, with a painted design of black flowers. There was a huge black wardrobe against one wall, a large square glass table with chairs on each side, and an open doorway leading into what looked to be a bathroom. The room itself was massive in its entirety. And if we're going to start talking about massive, I should probably mention the lock on the door.

This thing was HUGE! It was the kind of lock that you don't even bother trying to break or open because it's so intimidating. One with a large, weird hole that only a certain type of key will fit into. It was obvious that the lock was meant to keep something in or out of this room. I could only guess which one.

I heard a tapping noise, like something hard hitting against something else that was hard. It wasn't until my teeth began to ache that I realized the sound was coming from my teeth chattering.

And then I heard the chuckling.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The self-assured humor in his faint laugh, and the deep, rich sound of his voice gave him away. I knew it was him. And I knew that he had brought me here, wherever here might be.

And so preparing myself for the ruthless, dangerous, gorgeous ruby eyes, I turned to look at him.

He was standing by the open glass doors that led out to the balcony, which I could now see was the source of sun and wind. He was just leaning against the wall by the curtain chuckling. He was the first thing that caught my attention. But I soon realized not the most important thing.

Because as I was staring at him I saw the view from the balcony. It was a beautiful sight. From this room you could see a large and magnificent garden. The garden was filled with bushes and flowers of every kind. Roses, tulips, azaleas, lilacs, orchids, purple cone flowers were among some that I could name. It was breathtaking.

And right beyond this enchanting garden you could see very clearly the ancient stone walls of the city of Volterra.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm terrible I know! I suck! And this Chapter kind of sucks! But if I'm going to really start writing this again, then I just need to start cranking some text out. The writing will get better I promise (I'm pretty rusty). Thanks to all the fans!

Disclaimer: If you've read it before, it's not mine.

"What". My tiny whisper sounded like a shout in the silence. My eyes were huge in my face, my brows furrowed in confusion. What the hell is going on?! I desperately looked around me, searching for clues that could tell me why I was here. All the while he just watched me.

Renée had wanted to honeymoon here. Here in Volterra. Volterra, Italy. I had done all the research for her and had become extremely familiar with the ancient buildings. But Renée's plans fell through and they didn't go to Italy on their honeymoon. And I was almost completely positive I wasn't here because Renée had decided to have a late, out of nowhere, Italian honeymoon and bring me along.

I felt confused. Panicked. Afraid. And lonely, so lonely.

Because no, creeper in the corner did not count as company in my opinion.

Overwhelmed and disoriented, I just stared off into space, trying to get a logical thought going in my mind.

"What do you think?" Creeper asked. His question was so loud in the silence that it sounded like a shout. My head immediately snapped back up to focus on his amused eyes. It was then that I realized maybe I should be worried about who I was with, rather than where I was.

As I stared terrified into his red, red eyes, ice spread through my veins. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. Cold fear gripped my body all over. My toes and fingers were blocks of ice. What did he want?

Guessing from his sick expression, he wanted an answer to his question.

I couldn't force my slightly chattering lips to give him one.

"I mean it's a little macabre I guess." He was definitely one for the sarcasm I noted. He suddenly became animated. He bounced off the wall and began walking around the room, slowly, judging it. "It's kind of homey though don't you think?"

My head swung lethargically back and forth. No, I didn't think. No, I didn't understand. No, I didn't want to be here. No, I didn't feel at home at all.

His eyes hardened as he observed my quiet reaction.

"Well you warm up to it after a couple of decades. Trust someone who knows."

I realized he was trying to tell me to get used to being in this strange, scary place. But I was not about to do that anytime soon.

The shock wore off somewhat, at least enough for me to speak.

"Who are you?" My voice was hoarse. I tried again: "What do you want?"

The sardonic character just sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked too impatient for my questions, but I couldn't stop the flow of them now that I had found my voice again.

"How did I get here? What – "

Rather than looking taken aback by my sudden involvement in the case of my kidnapping, he looked amused and condescending.

"Ha, yeah ok before you go all question-crazy on me, I'll have you know that I don't have any answers for you."

His heartless eyes stared deep into mine. It made me uncomfortable quickly.

"So, what you just expect me to sit here having no idea where I am, or who you are, or how the hell I got here?"

"Well I was planning on it in an act of kindness if you will, but you're kind of pissing me off now so I think I'll let you get your answers." His expression was that of a person who was so annoyed with someone that they just didn't care what happened to them anymore.

"But you just told me you didn't have any answers". I was getting fed up with this guy and this whole freaking situation.

"Yeah and I don't."

What the hell? I narrowed my eyes at the guy in disgust; he stared back foully at me.

"So basically you're just playing games with me now. Is that what you do for fun around here? You kidnap people for absolutely no reason and then confuse them with your smart-ass humor?!" I was screaming at him. I couldn't help it.

He cut me off in the middle of my rant.

"I said I don't have answers to tell you, and that part is true thanks very much!" His sarcasm was annoying the hell out of me. He stared at me again with that condescending expression. Now it seemed kind of pitiful actually.

"But I can take you to someone who does have answers for you. Happy now?"

I swallowed hard. Happy? Yeah, what a funny guy.

"Alright then how do I talk to these people?"

He smirked and said: "You follow me."

Not that the idea of being anywhere around this guy for any extended period of time appealed to me at all, but I did need him. I stiffly slid out of my massive bed and looked down. I was wearing black silk pajamas. Ergo, not the clothes I had last put on my body.

I pulled my head up and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

He was looking out the window, possibly at something happening in the garden. I really didn't give a care. I cleared my throat loudly. He turned his head quickly towards me with both of his eyebrows raised in questioning surprise. I stared accusingly at him, then down at my silk-enveloped body, then back up at him. He lost the innocent expression quickly and it was replaced with one of dead-pan seriousness.

"It wasn't me."

"Right, yeah, of course not." As if. I was so done with this whole ordeal.

He smirked again. "You know what, whatever, you can believe what you want."

"Oh don't worry I will. Are we going now?" I impatiently glared at him.

"What the hell is your rush?"

"I want some clarity that's my rush! I don't understand what the hell is going on here, and you're being a complicated asshole who's only making things worse! I want answers, and I want them now!" Screaming again. I don't really think anyone could blame me considering the circumstance.

The guy stared at me for a long moment then with appraising eyes. He looked my body up and down, and then returned to watching my face. Then he smirked yet _again_, and walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Bella, have you ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" He asked mockingly as he turned back to face me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he getting at?

He nodded his head and said in a suggestive tone, "Maybe you should ponder that for a bit."


End file.
